A Bullet for the Sadist
by MacyBlue
Summary: After the betrayal by a relative of the Leone family, somebody is out for blood, and they're going down South to get help from a certain legendary figure.
1. 00 The Curtain's Rise

**Title:** A Bullet for the Sadist  
**Rating:** R (Swearing. Gore. The usual for GTA)  
**Author:** MacyBlue  
**Contact:** whitewolfsilverknightyahoo.com  
**Disclaimer:** Grand Theft Auto and all its respectful characters belong to Rockstar games, and all their partner companies. The song lyrics to "45" belong to Shinedown. I am not making any money off this.  
**Summary:** After a betrayal at the hands of a relative of the Leone family, somebody is out for revenge.  
**Feedback:** …Is always nice! It's really nice to know that people are actually _reading _it. Feedback gives me extra enthusiasm to write.  
**Note: **Yes, revised again! Only small changes though.   
**Thanks: **I would like to thank Mr Pink (), who reviewed this story, and reminded me that I actually still have it up! Thank you, Mr Pink. (By the way, are ya a Reservoir Dogs fan?)  
  
   
**_sadist_******_n.__ Someone who obtains pleasure from inflicting pain on others  
  
-_**_What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart?-_**  
  
**Prologue – The Curtains Rise**  
  
It was a bloody massacre. The image of the crimson walls and the bodies of my loved ones still burn in my mind. I didn't hear the paramedic as he spoke to me. I didn't believe my family as they told me that everything was going to be all right. Their comforting words slid off the rough exterior of my bitter sadness and silent rage.  
  
"Everything's going to be all right, Chrissie."  
"Look at me, are you ok?"  
"It's okay. You'll be ok. Why don't you lie down?"

Nothing was all right. My life lay in pieces around me, and I could only grieve over the remains. I could only watch from the sidelines as everything crumbled down. I knew it was coming, I knew it. Why didn't I stop it? Why _couldn't_ I stop it?  
  
To love is to hurt, and to kill is to be reborn. I wanted to die. I wanted to kill. I wanted everybody to fall, as I fell. I wanted to curl up and disappear. Nothing was worth this. Money and power wasn't worth my family. I had a husband. I had two little kids. Did I have to trade one for the other?   
  
How did I end up here?  
  
I wanted to put a bullet through every fuck that still wore a smile. I wanted to pump every bastard who did this full of lead. People always say an eye for an eye, why not a life for a life? I had two people on my hit list, but anybody who'd get in my way would die too.

They had to die. If they lived, then I could never be free again. This was my obsession. This was my clarity. They _had _to die. I had to look upon the graves of Michael Castell and Anthony Leone and know that there bodies rest there.  
  
It was the closure for the tortured soul.

I had to leave. I couldn't stay here.  There was nothing I could do here. It was torturing me to stay in this room.I couldn't kill Anthony now. He was the Don's nephew. He was well protected.  
  
He ordered the hit.

But I could kill Michael. He was Anthony's hitman. He handled his "special" jobs. Anthony's death would have to wait, but Michael's would not. Tonight, he would die tonight.  
  
I killed Michael. I shot through his home. I took him out of his house, bound and blindfolded, and led him to the rooftop of an old, abandoned apartment complex. I pushed him to his knees. I stared at his back, contemplating the events so far. My, what a day…  
  
"How could you do that?" Acid dripped from my every word. What could I say to him? He had killed my family, I didn't care to make some witty statement. "Huh? Why did you kill them? Answer me, you asshole!" I kicked him in the back, sending his face into the snow.  
  
"You know how it is. It's all just business." His voice was low and uncaring. But he was truthful. The truth hurts, doesn't it?  
  
I honestly don't know what I had expected him to say. Did I expect him to tell me that he was sorry? That he was forced to? His truthfulness hit hard. It was all just business. All the people I had ever killed was business, was it any different with him? This was the first murder I had ever committed that wasn't business. This was completely personal.

"It's always business…isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question. I didn't expect an answer. Now everything dawned on me. Everybody that I had killed, did they feel like I did now? What did they think when they saw their lifeless loves, as I did? The murderer was finally paying for her sins. This wasn't worth it…  
  
Michael slowly scurried back onto his knees. His breath was shallow and shaky. No, he was never one to beg. He was the type of man that would go down with pride. Be prideful, Mike.  
  
I rose my gun, ready for the consequences of this murder.   
  
_Bang. _The bullet ripped through his chest. He collapsed face first onto the snowy rooftop. Crimson snow nestled his dieing body. I thought about leaving him like this, but I decided against it. I would show them the same brutality that they showed my family. There was no better man in revenge.   
  
I dragged his body to the edge of the rooftop. I knelt down to one knee, adjusting his head so his neck arched over the ledge of the rooftop. Slowly, I pulled out a knife and slit his throat. I stood up and climbed down the fire escape. I walked to the front of the building and studied the scene. His blood ran in jagged lines down the front of the gray building, down to the snow, leaving a small red stain.   
  
I looked into the sky. Like a sad movie, the snow kept falling to symbolize the sadness of the protagonist. It would have to snow forever then, 'cause some wounds can't heal, or chose not to. I walked away from my artwork, into the blistering cold night of Liberty City.

My wicked life and it's consequences danced around me, laughing at my misfortune. I was now a victim, waiting for the terrible horrors to end, and for solace to reach me.  
  
_Send away for a priceless gift  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
Send away for a perfect world  
One not simply, so absurd  
In these times of doing what you're told  
You keep these feelings, no one knows  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart?  
  
And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45  
  
Send a message to the unborn child  
Keep your eyes open for a while  
In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else   
There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight  
  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart?  
  
And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45  
  
Everyone's pointing their fingers  
Always condemning me  
And nobody knows what I believe  
I believe  
  
And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45__  
  
** - 45 by Shinedown**_**  
End Prologue  
(This is a damn long prologue!)  
 - All comments would be appreciated!  
And brownie points for anyone who can guess the puns of the names Anthony Leone and Michael Castell! (Leone is a giveaway!)**


	2. 01 To Run

**Title:** A Bullet for the Sadist  
**Rating:** R (Swearing. Gore. The usual for GTA)  
**Author:** MacyBlue  
**Contact:** white_wolf_silver_knight@yahoo.com  
**Disclaimer:** Grand Theft Auto and all its respectful characters belong to Rockstar games, and all their partner companies. The song lyrics to "45" belong to Shinedown. I am not making any money off this.  
**Summary:** After a betrayal at the hands of a relative of the Leone family, somebody is out for revenge.  
**Feedback:** …Is always nice! You can either review on Fanfiction.net's review system or send me a private e-mail, either is fine.  
**Note:** The writing style is mimicked frequently from the book, Fight Club. So the statements that stand on their own are usually jumbled thoughts of the narrator. Just read, you'll understand!  
************  
**Chapter One: To Run**

"Where are you?" His breath was shallow over the phone. He wanted an answer.  
  
I paused, contemplating what to say. Sorry, Nat, maybe another time, the magic eight ball says ask again later. "A long way from Liberty." I left it as simple as that. That's all he needed to know.  
  
"A long way from Liberty," He repeated, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He continued on when I didn't answer, "Listen, what the fuck happened? I wake up, you're gone, and Mike Castell's death is all over the news! What happened?"  
  
What could I say? I didn't really know myself. "He killed them, Nat." I let out a sorrowful sigh. "So I killed him." My voice was bold, I said each word slowly, letting each syllable roll of my tongue.  
  
His voice became calmer. "Listen, I know it's hard, but killing Michael just fucked you over. Everybody is looking for you, Chrissie!"  
  
"Well what the fuck was I supposed _to do_?" I couldn't help but shout. Didn't the dumb fuck get what I was doing? Shouldn't _he_, of all people, understand revenge?  
  
He began to bellow into the receiver, his voice giving off a low echo from the cheap phone, "I don't know! But you screwed yourself over now! You don't just kill a guy like Michael and live to see it! Mike was Anthony's top man, his friend! You've really dug yourself a shit-hole this time!"  
  
Fucker.   
Where's the support when I need it?  
  
"You know what? You can go to hell. Don't expect to hear from me again, you asshole!" I slammed the payphone down in its place, attracting stares from passerby's. Stare all you want, people.  
  
This is great. Just great. What do I do now?   
  
I didn't know what to think. I wasn't sure if I was sad or angry. I wanted to mourn, like I should be able to, but I also wanted to rampage. I wanted to put a bullet through every person I saw, just so they could feel the slightest bit like I feel. My thoughts were unclear. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know how to feel.  
  
I wouldn't be able to go to their funeral. I think I might puke. Where's the nearest gun store? Why are people looking at me? Oh god, I feel sick. Why did I leave?  
  
Are they really dead?  
  
I was, for the first time in a long time, confused. I was lost inside my head. I had to relax, or else I might do something stupid. "Chris, just get a hold of yourself. Relax and think this through" I coached myself, attempting to calm down. I had to become numb to feeling for now. I had to. If I didn't then I would be loose cannon.  
  
Breathe in. Breathe out.   
Are we calm?   
Yes, we're calm.   
Now don't we feel much better?   
Yes, much better.   
No more pain?  
No more pain.  
_No more pain._  
  
I looked out across the sandy beaches at the rising sun. Beautiful colors of crimson and orange danced across the sky; it really makes you think. I realized that this was only the beginning. I realized that the repercussions of my actions had only begun to unfold. A few hours ago, I had everything. And now I had nothing, I had no one. Years of work, right down the shitter over a course of a few hours. I was back at square one, I was a child again. I was child who was sick and tired. I had been beaten and bloody a bit too much for a lifetime. But that was okay. 'Cause somebody was going to make up for that.  
  
But that would have to wait. Remember, I kept telling myself, first thing's first. Survival comes before everything else. The blood I sought was back in Liberty City, and I was in Vice City. A long way from target, but my revenge had to be perfect. I had to watch him die. Michael was only the beginning.   
  
People would suffer; I would make sure of that, but not now. I had to hide for a while; I had to create _my _army. I would need a little help, a little alliance, to do that.  
  
My short-lived calmness was quickly overrun by anger. It took everything I had not to take a plane right back to Liberty and start a fucking war. It took _everything _I had.  
  
First. Thing's. Fucking. First.  
  
I flagged down a taxi. It screeched its tires as it stopped in front of me, splashing water on my front. A young dark-skinned man greeted me as I climbed into the back seat. "Where to?" he asked, turning around bringing his eyes upon my feminine figure. He raised his eyebrows and furrowed his brows together in a bored expression.  
  
"A hotel, any hotel," I sighed. I didn't even sound like myself. Was I really that tired? Oh, I forgot I hadn't slept all night. Maybe I could sleep at the hotel  
  
Numb to feeling. Had to be numb to feeling.  
  
He began to drive, the car clanking every time he would brake. The ride was silent one, except for the radio emitting a strange techno-pop ballad. I guess he wasn't much of a talker.  
  
That's good; I wasn't in the mood to talk.  
  
I took this time to consider my position. Here I was, ready for my new start in life. A clean slate; a new goal. I had to see somebody. I needed help. No matter how much I hated it, I couldn't complete my revenge alone. I need the help of a man, a powerful man. And I knew just who to look for.   
  
I looked at the back the taxi driver's slick, greased hair. "Hey," I stared blankly at him through his mirror, "Do you happen to know where a Mr. Tommy Vercetti lives?"  
 


	3. 02 Sanity now and beyond me

**_Chapter 2 – Sanity now and beyond me_****__**

**Disclaimer: **Yadda, yadda, yadda. Don't own the game. Don't own the song. Christina belongs to me. The rest isn't mine. Not making money. Don't sue.  
**Feedback: **… is deeply loved! It makes me more eager to write ;)  
**Summary: **Chrissie settles down in the hotel, and contemplates the days events.  
**Notes: **Sorry 'bout the lack of updates. I had been meaning to write for a while, but real life kept getting in the way. I'm sure you all know how it is. By the way, fanfiction.net seems to hate the three little ''s. It keeps cutting them out of my stories. That's my scene-breaker, damnit!  
  
Also, the song "Lovesong" is only performed live by Maynard. Despite the title, it is a mix between the Cure's "Lovesong" and Ozzy Osbourne's "Diary of a Madman". It was my first intention to just use the Cure's song, but then I remembered this little diddy. The mix between darkness and devotion seemed to fit the chapter nicely. ;)  
  
- -  
_'__Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I'm whole again'  
  
_- -  
  
 "Tommy Vercetti?" The man looked at me through the mirror with suspicious eyes.   
  
"Yeah. Do you know where he lives?" I stared back at him with a calm expression.  
  
"What's it to _you_?"  
  
"I have a… business proposition." Yeah, something like that. It finally occurred to me that I wasn't really sure how to seek his help. Surely, he wouldn't take on the mafia intentionally. Why fight them when the battle was already fought? The mafia wouldn't touch Tommy. He was on the 'To Avoid' list (metaphorically speaking, of course).   
  
Suddenly the driver pulled to a stop, nearly driving up the curb. He turned around and narrowed his eyes at me, "You stay at this hotel. Ask the lady in the front and she'll tell you where to find Mr. Vercetti."   
  
I lugged my small baggage behind me and stopped to stare at the building. The sign read "Ocean View Hotel" in large pink letters. Lovely. I slowly walked into the hotel. Not a soul was viewable, and the only noise was the tacky music.  
  
I looked around. There was a small eating area, and the main desk for booking a room. I walked over to it, and noted the "ring bell for service" sign. And so I did.  
  
A young lady came rushing out with a fake smile plastered on her face "Welcome to Ocean View Hotel! Here we over great services, wonderful food, and a nice surrounding to our wonderful customers. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
Well, she was rather… cheerful. I briefly wondered whether people could actually be so perky at work. "Er, yeah. I need a room…"  
  
"Alright! Are you aware of how long you will be staying with us?" She tilted her head a bit to the right.  
  
"No, not really. I'm kind of in limbo with that situation."  
  
"Okay! Well, you can just rebook the room if you're still here tomorrow. Now, would you like a basic room?" I nodded. She then rang up my room, and told me my total. I quickly paid her and rushed out of the scene. I felt that it was alright for me to detest such a happy mood since I was so miserable at the moment.   
  
_Why can't they suffer like I am?  
  
_I walked into my room. It was spacious, not exactly cozy though. It lacked that warm, inviting feeling of home.  
  
_Home…  
_I shook my head, determined to banish such thoughts. I tossed my bag onto the bed. Such a small bag it was. All other belongings had been left at my home...   
  
I tugged at my hair in frustration, ruthlessly hoping to take my mind away from such things. I walked over to the phone and dialed the office, asking them to send up a bit of wine. Natural sleep didn't seem an option tonight. I sighed, and dialed the phone. A man's voice answered: "Hello?"  
  
"Nathan?"  
  
"I thought I wasn't going to hear from you again?" His voice was a bit playful, but it was etched in worry.  
  
I laughed lightly in the phone. Oh, how wonderful it felt to laugh, it was a small release from today's tragedies. "Well, I figured that a life of solitude wasn't the best answer. I imagine that you'd come looking for me anyway…"  
  
He paused. When he spoke again, his voice took on a calm, soft tone, "So… how have you been? This last few hours have been…" His voice trailed off.  
  
I debated what to say. Truth be told, I wasn't sure how I felt. Everything was just too fucked up for comprehension. "I've been alright, I guess."  
  
"I know what it's like. You just… you have to deal with it. It'll get better after a while."  
  
I laughed wickedly. It'll get better alright. Just as soon as I'm back in Liberty… there'll be hell to pay.  
  
"Listen, Chris… be careful. I know how you are. So I think I know what you're gonna try and do. Be careful. Don't do anything stupid."  
  
"You assume that—" My words left me with his next sentence:  
  
"I'd die if anything happened to you. You know how much I still care for you."  
  
Boy, did I know. After my wedding, he pulled me away from the crowd and told me. He told me that he loved me. That he always had, and always would. But I loved Joshua, my husband. Or… would 'ex-husband' would be more appropriate now…?  
  
"Uh... I have to go. I'll call you later, okay?" I didn't even give him a chance to say goodbye before I softly hung up the phone. The wine had arrived, so I poured a glass and sat down.  
  
Nathan's tale was peculiar indeed. I'd known him most of my life. He was a cousin, I guess you could say. His mother had a long-term relationship with my crazy-as-shit uncle. Although she had Nathan before she met my uncle, Nathan considered us his family. One day my uncle had a breakdown. He shot Nathan's mom, and attempted to shoot Nathan. The cops had to gun him down. I was fourteen when he came to live with us. He was sixteen. He was troubled. His grasp on right and wrong wasn't like yours and mine. He had already ditched the 'black and white' theory. Everything was gray to him.  
  
He knew the hard truths of the world at a young age.  
  
My mother likes to blame him for the things I got into. It wasn't his fault though. I already had one foot out the door by time he had arrived. Upon his arrival, the only thing that changed was we did our crimes together. We joined a gang. Vandalized a few things. Then we slowly started to move to bigger things. Soon I was in the mafia. Nathan wasn't. He said that he didn't like the idea of being controlled like that. I guess he knew all along. In the end, he went his way, and I went my way. But even after our parting, it seemed that he was always there. He was always watching over me.  
  
Then I met Joshua.  
  
He was an angel.  
  
Joshua always had a small idea of my work and past. He never brought it up though. Of course, Nathan wasn't too fond of him. He drifted away after I began to see Josh. Everything was just peachy. We got married, had a little girl.  
  
Good things don't always last, I guess.  
  
Somewhere in my mind, something was scratching, clawing to the surface. It reminded me of the bare truth. It reminded me that all of this was my fault.  
  
The worst thing wasn't that they were gone – it was that _I_ was why they were gone.  
  
It's a terrible, terrible feeling.  
  
_I had killed my family._  
  
The wine finally began to hit my system full force. Emotions came rushing forward.  
  
For once in a long time, I felt truly alone.  
  
Babies don't sob as hard as I did.  
  
… _I will always love you…  
  
_Fin. – Ch. 2  
  
- - -  
_Screaming at the window _

_Watch me die another day _

_Hopeless situation _

_Endless price I'll have to pay _

_Diarrhea of a madman _

_Walk the line again today _

_Entries of confusion _

_Dear diary, I'm here to stay. _

_Sanity now and beyond me _

_I will always love you._

_However long I stay_

_I will always love you._

_Whatever words I say_

_I will always love you._

_There's no choice. _

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I'm hopeless_

_Voices in the darkness_

_Scream away my mental health_

_Can I ask a question_

_To help me save me from myself?___

_Sanity now and beyond me _

_I will always love you._

_However long I stay_

_I will always love you._

_Whatever words I say_

_I will always love you._

_There's no choice. _

_I will always love you._

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I'm whole again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I'm whole again_

_I will always love you_

_There's no choice_

_  
-- "Lovesong" by Maynard from Tool  
_


End file.
